An Umbrella for the Rainclouds
by Rhythmic Axolotl
Summary: What if the MC wasn't too late in saving Sayori? A short heartfelt and psychologically charged take on how the MC and Sayori deal with her depression. My first fanfic, so any comments/constructive criticism welcomed! [Rated T for language, and dark themes]
1. Chapter 1: A Not So Dense MC

_Author Note: Hi! Just a heads up that Doki Doki Literature Club is owned by Team Salvato. None of these properties belong to me._

 ** _An Umbrella for the Rainclouds:_ Part 1 - A Not so Dense MC**

The night has always been a pleasant time to go for a walk. Something about the quietness and the darkness, slightly illuminated by the pleasant hazy glow of the streetlamps. Everything is always so vibrant and bustling during the day – the variety of different people, all on their way to school, work, or wherever their business is. The cars, the cyclists, the shops – all coming together in some sort of unified effort, keeping the town going.

Yet all of that completely switched off as the later hours of the evening roll around. I stroll down my neighbourhood, silently admiring how different the place is. It's almost like an entirely different street. Aside from the soft sounds of my footsteps, and the quiet buzz of the insects, it's almost silent. Not a car in sight, all the shops shut. It's just me walking around at this time of night, and I love it.

I've been walking for about ten minutes, just thinking about how life has been over the past couple of days. The Literature Club in particular has been on my mind. Meeting Yuri, Natsuki and Monika, and being in regular contact with Sayori again. They're all such different characters. I smile, reflecting on Natsuki's hot-headed temperament, and how it contrasts against Yuri's more soft-spoken, timid approach. Of course, such a club would never exist without a president, one who can hold it together. Monika's character comes to mind, and I pause, sitting on a bench, thinking about her personality. It's not hard to see why she's the president, after all…she radiates a confident aura, one that clearly all the girls respect, and I know I've not been at the club for a while, but I can see how much it means to her.

And of course…Sayori. Without her, I'd have never even known of the club's existence. Looking back, it does seem a bit strange that I joined. After all, my biggest hobbies are gaming and anime, and neither really have a strong literature element to them. Sure, I've played some games with excellent storylines, games which I never would've thought would have such an impact on me. I smile softly to myself, thinking of a masterpiece of an indie game I played a few years ago. For a game involving humourous skeletons, geeky reptiles and maternal goats, it sure left its mark on me, and I never would've guessed that when I started playing it. If there's one thing that game taught me, it's that you never know what effect something is going to have on you.

Maybe I should thank Sayori, then. In a way, I guess I do appreciate her nagging. If she didn't bug me to join a club…well, the Literature Club would've just passed by me, totally unbeknownst. Thinking about it more…I feel a little guilty. Sayori has always had my best intentions at heart, hasn't she? I haven't been particularly receptive to her efforts, and I guess I kinda brushed her off. Over the past few years, we've drifted apart. The world of gaming and anime sucked me in, and I realise now…I've been neglecting her a little.

Guilt washes over me. How have I only just realised it now? She's been my childhood friend, and we've shared years of memories with one another. We used to go around each other's houses, do homework together, and there's a park near our houses we always used to visit. We've both been through so much together. I used to scare off any bullies that tried to hurt her, and she'd be there for me when I was sad over something. We'd stay up late some nights, just thinking about the future, wondering if we'd be friends ten years down the line. I told her I hoped we'd still be, and I meant it then, and I still mean it now. Am I really okay to just let all that slide by, just because of anime?

I sigh and rub my temples, as if that would staunch all the questions and feelings that've suddenly sprung up in my head. The quiet is comforting, and I'm grateful for the calm, almost therapeutic silence. During the day I never get time to properly sit down and think about all the thoughts swirling under my conscious mind. Another pang of guilt hits me when I think about Sayori told me in her room. Never in a million years would I have guessed she had depression. That cheery, bubbly front is just so…easy to believe. I genuinely thought that was who she was. Yeah, she had her off days, but who doesn't? I just thought that was normal, for supposedly happy people to feel down from time to time. I even have those days myself.

My heart clenches, recalling the exact moment when she told me. I could almost physically feel my heart sink. It was an awful feeling…what was worse? Feeling utterly powerless to help her, or realising she hid it from me for so long? Looking back, I almost want to hit myself for my reaction. Telling her I felt betrayed? What an absolutely fucking stupid choice of words. From her perspective, it makes total sense why she didn't tell me. She didn't want anyone to know, or worry about her. But that's not possible now. How can I not worry about her, after what she told me? She feels worthless, she can't see a reason to get out of bed in the morning. Can't find a reason to do all the things everyone else does; the little things, the little things we all take for granted.

When we were kids, I'd always protect her from things. Whenever we climbed trees, if she fell, I was over in a flash. People in school were being mean to her? I'd sort them out, and reassure her everything was okay. So why…have I not been there for her now, when she needs it the most? Where did I go so wrong? A tiny internal voice, probably my rational side, is telling me this isn't my fault. It wasn't because of me she became depressed. And a very faraway part of me acknowledges that. But I can't help feeling unbelievably guilty.

When did I start crying? Instinctively I reach up to brush away the tears, but then I stop. Why should I bother? No one else is around, and the night is the best time for me to express this side of me. I think everyone has me pegged as a little dense, in many ways a typical male, not really in touch with their feelings. And during the day, they'd be right. It's much easier to just go along with what they think. After all, it's not exactly easy admitting you're scared, scared for your childhood friends' sake. Will she be okay? I don't know. I hate not knowing. Mental health is something that often flew over my head, as I never knew anyone who was depressed prior to Sayori. I can't stand the uneasiness any more. Standing up from the bench, I make my way back home. As I'm walking, a horrible thought hits me. Remembering what I researched about depression…aren't suicidal thoughts listed as a symptom? No. Sayori would never do that. But then again…I never would've guessed she was even depressed in the first place. No. She would never do that. She wouldn't even consider it. Get these thoughts out of my head!

...Or would she? I've always had a problem with uncertainty. It makes me see the worst in any possible situation. I'm waging a war inside my head, screaming at the rational part of my brain to assure me she isn't suicidal. But this time, it isn't responding. How can I even be sure? I thought I knew her, but after her latest revelation, what do I even know anymore? No, I'll have to just check to make sure. I know it's late, but Sayori knows that I'm a night owl, she'll understand, she has to.

I'm full on sprinting down the street towards her house, and I don't know why. There's an unfound sense of terror niggling away at me, and I can't help but feel something's very, very wrong. Praying with every fibre of my being to every god under the sun that I'm wrong. Please just let me be wrong.

Approaching her house, I notice there's a light on in one of the bedrooms. Okay, good, she's awake. I just hope she won't mind me popping in this late at night. Normally I'd knock on the front door, but the panic is still raging within. Digging out the spare key she made for me years ago, I head inside and up the stairs. Her light's on, so she must be awake…but why is the feeling of dread still there? Why do I still feel like something's wrong? Do I even want to know what's behind this door?

''Sayori?'' I gently ask, knocking.

There's no response.

''Hey, look I know it's kinda late, but I uhm…well, just wanted to see if you were okay?''

I cringe, realising how weird the situation must sound like from her perspective.

Again, there's no response. Pushing my ear to the door, I can faintly make out some sort of sound. It sounds like…choking noises, like someone's gasping for air? In a whirl of panic, I forcefully kick open the door, all social norms be damned. What I'm greeted with is a scene that will forever be present in my darkest nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2: Rainclouds and Despair

**Part 2 - Rainclouds and Despair**

I've played plenty of horror games and watched way too many horror movies. I thought I'd be desensitized to all that stuff. But nothing. Nothing…could have prepared me for the sight of my childhood friend hanging by a noose, frantically clawing at the rope around her neck, blood on her fingers and tears streaming down her face. For a few moments, it's like time ceases to exist. I'm standing there, thinking my eyes are playing tricks on me. They must be. There's absolutely no way that what I'm seeing in front of me can be real. Sayori wouldn't do this. I'm just hallucinating my worst fear.

No. This isn't a hallucination. Reality slaps me hard, and a detached part of me realises that unless I stop standing around like a gormless idiot, she's going to die! Frantically, I dart to the chair, stepping up and positioning myself behind her. With a grunt, I manage to hoist her up and sling that horrid, horrid noose off her neck, helping her back onto the chair with me.

She coughs repeatedly, gasping for air and rubbing her neck. Still in a state of dumbfounded shock, I'm too paralysed to do anything except just watch her and attempt to process what just happened.

'MC…I'm so s-s-s…' Sayori attempts to speak, but the tears prove much too strong. I've never heard anyone cry like that before, and in a flash I'm over to her, wrapping her into a hug.

She melts into my chest, sobbing hysterically. Instinctively I pull her as close as I can, feeling her warm tears drench my shirt. My own tears are flowing as well, but I make no effort to hide them. I slowly run my fingers through her hair and stroke the back of her neck.

'Sssh…it's okay. I'm here now, I promise.' It's not much, but it's all I have.

'I was so close to doing it, MC, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, you probably hate me…' the hysterical crying continues, along with the pain in my heart.

Nuzzling down, I bury my face into her hair, taking in the sweet scent of her shampoo. To think this could've been the last time I could ever experience that. I'm probably drenching her hair with my tears, but in this moment I couldn't care less.

'Sayori, I could never hate you. The only person I hate right now is myself…I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you earlier. But I have you now, and that's all that matters at the moment,' I whisper, my own voice threatening to break from the tears.

Eventually we break apart. While she's still crying, the hysterics have subsided a little bit, and she's a little calmer.

'T-Thank you, MC. I was so scared…I t-t-thought this was the right thing to do but when I kicked the chair down I realised this was such a s-s-s-stupid thing to do, please don't hate me for being so weak…' she sobs, tears clouding her lovely blue eyes.

'Sayori.' I need her to look at me. She refuses to meet my gaze. Sighing, I tilt her head up.

'Sayori. I meant it when I said I could never hate you. Please believe me. I'm just so…in shock, I wasn't expecting this at all, I'm still trying to process what I just saw and I, I –' I can't go on any longer. The full realisation of what just happened hits me with full force, and my own tears are now inhibiting my ability to speak.

She reaches forward to me, and in a role reversal, she's reaching out to my face to wipe a few of my own tears. In spite of myself, I can't help but give a bitter smile. Wasn't I the one who was supposed to be comforting her, not the other way around?

'I know, I'm so sorry, it must have been so awful for you to see, I didn't want anyone to know…' she mumbles, looking ashamedly at the floor.

'Until what?! Until I came to your house the next day and found…you, dead? Do you have any idea what you mean to me, and how much it would've ruined…everything?!' I find myself shouting at her, and I immediately feel awful for doing it. But I can't help it. As the realisation dawns on me, the further into hysterics I get. 'Sayori, I couldn't imagine a world without you! We've been childhood friends for what, eighteen years now? And you think you can just…what, walk out of my life and expect me not to care?!'

Her eyes fill up with fresh tears, and raw shame and anguish clouds her features once more.

'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to shout, it's just…god, I was so scared, just seeing you there, I thought it was a nightmare at first, I couldn't believe it was actually real…just…god, sorry, I don't know how to handle this at all…' I'm sobbing just as hard as she is.

Taking a few deeps breaths in an attempt to calm down, I wipe my face and gently hold Sayori's hands. Like mine, they're trembling.

'I'm sorry, I really am. I shouldn't have shouted. I just panicked. Please tell me what's going on? I know you told me you were depressed but I didn't think it was this bad? I won't judge you or anything, I promise.' I hope she can pick up on the sincerity behind my words.

Nodding, she looks at me, appearing to struggle with what to say next.

'I don't know what to tell you. The rainclouds just... won't go away. It was so, so bad today. The loneliness, the exhaustion. Do you know how tiring it is keeping this happy front up? Making everyone believe I'm okay? I…I thought this was the best choice. A way to solve all of my problems, MC. No more tiredness, no more loneliness, no more…pain. Why do people care about me? Why am I worth worrying about? There are plenty of other people out there, who're worth your time. Like the girls at the club. Do you know how happy I was when you started integrating with them? It was like…it stopped raining inside my head, for just a moment. The moment is long gone now…but I remember it so well, and I miss it.'

'Sayori. I don't know if I can make you see my perspective on this, but god knows I'm going to at least try! You've been my friend for what, eighteen years? Do you know how much you mean to me? I couldn't even imagine a world without you. I'd miss you so, so much if you died. Just…just thinking about a world with you not in it is hard enough. Who would be there to greet me every morning? Who'd be there to walk with home with me, after school?'

I start crying again. Just thinking about an alternative timeline where I was too late to save her…it's too much.

'You just don't see how special and important you are. Your presence at the club always makes it better. At ease. It's a calm, comfortable environment. When you left on Friday, it just felt off. Tense, wrong. And I couldn't stop worrying about you. Especially after you told me you had depression. It's been on my mind ever since.'

'MC…I never meant to scare you. Please believe me when I say I'm genuinely just…so sorry, I can't imagine how it must've been for you.'

'I'll gladly forgive all of that if you can just please…promise me you'll never do anything like that again. God knows you mean far too much to me for me to ever lose you. If you're feeling down, or you want to do something, anything…just let me know, okay? We'll beat this together.'

I try and smile reassuringly at her. She doesn't even attempt to return it, instead looking away.

'I don't think it'll be that easy,' she says sadly. 'Don't you remember? Having people worry about me is the last thing I want. Being a burden, people wasting their energy on me…I don't want that at all.'

I won't lie, it's daunting hearing all of this. How can I help her if she doesn't even want to be helped? Pausing for a few moments, I think about how to reply.

'Well…the thing is, no one's forcing me to do this. No one told me I had to come here and check on you. I did this myself, just because I wanted to. I chose it all. It's my 'burden' to bear, and I'm using that word sceptically because I don't believe you're a burden at all. Like I said, you're my childhood friend, and I've known you for so long. It's about damn time I started acting like it. How could I have just neglected you over these past few years? Because of what, gaming and anime? Listen Sayori, let me tell you - today made me realise how there's far more important things out there, namely you. I love who you are as a person, all the memories we've shared, all the jokes we've told, all the adventures we've been on. You think I can share those with anyone else?'

I smile briefly, reflecting on some of our happier nostalgic moments.

'You came into my life all those years ago. And I'm sorry, but…you can't just decide who should and shouldn't care for you. Surely I get a say in that too, right? And I've made my decision. You know what it is, and I know you probably don't agree with it but…I'm sorry, it's not changing.'

It might not be what she wants, but there's no chance in hell I'm going to leave her now. Not after all of this. If anything, it's steeled my resolution to see her through this, no matter how long it takes. Upon seeing the seriousness on my face, she sighs, a ghost of a genuine smile dancing on her face. It's ever so endearing to see, especially after all the crying.

'You're really not going to leave me alone, even though I don't want you caring for me?'

'Definitely not.'

'And nothing I can say or do will change that, will it?'

'Am I really that easy to read?' I joke, trying to add a tiny tinge of humour into the rather bleak situation.

She laughs, and my god is that laugh beautiful. It's like a rainbow finally shining through after a rainy day. After all, you can't have a rainbow without rain, can you?

'Well…I guess in some ways I'm thankful, MC. It's been…hard, doing this alone. As much as I didn't want others to worry, I'd be lying if I said I didn't at least feel a tiny bit better for sharing. Thank you.'

She looks at me with eyes swimming with heartfelt gratitude, and in that moment I'm so, so grateful I decided to listen to my intuition and visit her.

'Honestly, there's nothing to thank me for, Sayori. You'd do the same thing if I were in your situation, right?'

'Ehehehe! Of course! ~' she giggles, and for a moment it's almost like everything has gone back to how it used to be.

'Well then, you can kinda see where I'm coming from then, right?'

'Aha…well, maybe, I guess.' She doesn't sound convinced.

'You know…now, bear with me, it's going to sound really cheesy…' I frown slightly, rubbing the back of my neck out of slight embarrassment.

'Huh? What are you talking about?' she looks at me with a quizzical expression.

'Well uhm…well it does sound a bit melodramatic, but I read somewhere that ' _Life's not about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain.'_ I recall the quote rather sheepishly.

She looks at me for a second, then bursts out into a fit of giggles.

'Oh MC, you're so silly sometimes, you know?'

'What? I know it's a bit silly but uh…well, you said you felt like you have a raincloud, and I thought it was kinda relevant and…' I trail off into silence, internally cringing at how stupid that attempt at comfort might've sounded.

'No no! It's not a bad thing! I think it's lovely, and thank you for saying it to try and cheer me up! It's just that….ehehehe, I never would've expected you to say that!'

'Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?' I jokingly feign being offended.

She didn't pick up on the last part, and bless her, she gets quite flustered.

'N-nothing! It's just that uhm…well, apart from today you're not exactly umm…like, 'deep' or anything, and….'

She desperately looks up, feeling like she's just further digging the hole she's made. Realising that I'm joking, she immediately pouts.

'Meanie! I thought you were upset at me…' she whines.

'Ahaha, oh god Sayori, I've really missed this. You're quite fun to tease, you know? Reminds me of our childhood again…' I wink at her and chuckle to myself.

'You're still a meanie.' I can't help but notice how childish that sounds, although my laughing is cut short by her poking me in the ribs.

'Ow! Not cool. You've always known I was ticklish in that spot…if it's any consolation, you're not the only one who thinks I'm a bit dense…'

'Well…you can be sometimes,' she giggles, playfully sticking her tongue out at me.

'Wow. This is what I get for trying to be nice, huh?' I mutter sarcastically. She giggles.

Despite the comforting humorous lull that has descended upon the room, there's still an underlying awkward air. We both know exactly what it is, and neither of us want to be the first to ruin the happy mood. I sigh. I really don't want to have to drag the conversation back to reality, but this has to be done. Sitting down on her bed, I motion for her to sit next to me.

'I really hate to drag the mood back down, Sayori, but we uh…still have a lot to sort out, if you know what I mean.' The elephant in the room needs to be addressed, as much as I don't want to.

'Hmm? What do you mean?' she asks, looking a little puzzled. I can't tell if she genuinely doesn't know what I'm alluding to, and if she can't, I feel even guiltier.

'Your uh…depression, and what just happened now…' I trail off into an awkward silence. I couldn't bring myself to say 'suicide attempt'. Guess a part of me is still in denial about that.

'Oh…' her face falls again, and it's such a contrast from the cheery laughter I just saw. Constantly telling myself this has to be done doesn't do anything to make the guilt subside.

'I know it's a big ask but…I think you should see someone about this. A doctor, a therapist. Someone who can deal with this better than we can.'

She looks away, clearly uncomfortable. God, how on earth am I meant to handle this? I've never had to deal with this before, and now suddenly I'm thrown right in the deep end. I'm trying to help her, I really am, but why do I feel like I'm just making it worse?

'Oh…I don't know MC, I don't think that'll really help…' she chokes out, her eyes downcast.

Reaching out to her, I place my hands on her shoulders, silently willing her to make eye contact. She does, but only briefly, turning away almost immediately. However, I stop her and reach out to her face, brushing away a tear with a shaky finger.

'Sayori. I know it's a big ask. And god knows how scary it must be for you. Please believe me when I say that. I can't even imagine what you're going through. But while I'll always be here to listen to you and help you, there's only so much I can do. These are people, professionals, who can truly help you get through this.'

'…can they, though? How do you know they can even help me, MC?' comes the bitter reply, and I'm taken aback. It's so unlike Sayori to be so negative about something.

'I don't,' I quietly admit. 'But that doesn't mean we can't try.'

'But what if it doesn't work?' comes the fearful reply.

'Then we just find another doctor,' I reply, my tone firm.

'I can't, MC, I'm sorry. I know you want me to, but I just can't bring myself to,' she cries, the tears coming back with some kind of sadistic vengeance.

'Sayori, if you're scared, like I said I completely understand. But I'll always be here with you, every step of the way. I'll walk to you to the doctor's, I'll stay in the waiting room while you make the appointment, hell I'll even wait outside during one of your therapy sessions. Nor could I care less how long I have to wait for. Half an hour, hours, weeks, days, months, years. I'll be there with you to see this raincloud through. I'll be your umbrella, and that damned cloud can do its best to get rid of me but I'm not moving,' I say, and I've never said anything with such fierce conviction before in my life.

She looks up at me, evidently picking up on it as well. Giving me a watery smile, she reaches over for an embrace. I'm more than happy to comply, wrapping my arms around her and breathing in her very essence, drinking in the moment in its entirety.

'You're the best, you know that?' she mumbles, nuzzling into my shoulder. 'What did I ever do to deserve you?'

'I could say the exact same thing for you. And I want to remember everything I've said, even when that raincloud is at its heaviest, and when it's truly raining inside your head.'


	3. Chapter 3: Intimacy and Hope

**Part 3 - Intimacy and Hope**

I pull apart from her slightly, so that our faces are only slightly apart. From this distance, I can see every tear clinging to her eyelash, the puffiness of her eyes, the wetness of her hair stuck to her face.

Without even realising what I'm doing, I'm caressing her face, feeling the smoothness of her cheeks against my hands. Her breathing slows and she's closed her eyes, savouring the moment. One of my hands tentatively makes its way to the back of her head, stroking her hair and running the strands between my fingers. Closing my eyes as well, I lean forward so our foreheads are touching. Maybe I'm imagining it, but I swear I can hear her heartbeat – strong, fast and excited. Or is that my own? It wouldn't surprise me. How did I even get into this situation? Although…given how **right** this feels…does it really matter?

Her hands are now timidly working their way through my hair, and the accompanying rush is something I've never felt before. How have I only realised now how soft her hands are? They're tracing their way down my face now, down to my chin, back up into my hair again. As if by magic, we both open our eyes at the same time, and I've never seen Sayori look at me like this before. We share a smile, silently communicating how confused we are, yet neither of us are complaining. There's just one tear left on her face, and whether by fate or coincidence, it's right by her lips. As I reach out to brush it away, we both freeze. I've always wondered how in movies, when people know when to kiss. Always thought it was some sort of weird intuition, or they've just memorised their script cues.

As our lips finally meet, all of those thoughts go out of the window. This is a whole new experience, and it sounds cliché but no words can do it justice. If there was ever a definition of bliss, this would be it; the feel of Sayori's soft lips, breathing in her scent, fingers stroking her face and her hands in my hair. It starts off a little timid at first, as she's trying to get a sense of the situation just as much as I am, but as the kiss goes on, her confidence grows, as does mine. I never would've imagined a kiss could be this…what's the word? Rewarding? Satisfying? Enjoyable? No…none of those words accurately describe it. It's an electrifying feeling, with every fibre of my being wholly engrossed.

After what feels like a lifetime, we finally break apart. And for a moment or two, there's nothing but stunned silence, as we both try to process what just happened.

'Did…did that just happen?' she said, breathlessly.

'Hah…I'm not really sure myself but…that was absolutely…uh, god I can't even think of the right word…' I mumble, feeling like time's been in a blur over the past hour. How did I go from…going on a walk, to seeing her suicide attempt, to having shared a kiss?

'Was it…okay, to do that?' she wonders, hints of confused concern evident in her voice.

'Why wouldn't it be?' I frown. 'It felt natural, right?'

'Of course! I just…well I didn't know you felt that way about me…I know you said you loved me yesterday, and as much as I wanted to believe it, I just thought you were saying it because you felt sorry for me or something…' she trails off.

'Well, was that convincing enough for you?' I grin, glad both of us were able to share such a heartfelt moment amongst all bleak hopelessness.

'You…you really meant that, didn't you?' she murmurs, looking up with such hopeful eyes.

I lean in again, kissing her forehead.

'Of course I did. And nothing will change that. This is exactly what I mean when I say we'll beat this together, Sayori. You and me, raincloud and umbrella. I know it won't be easy, and I'm aware this might take some time to fix. No matter the outcome, no matter how many doctors or therapists we have to get through…I'll be here. Always.'

Her eyes water up at hearing this, but this time I'm confident that they're happy tears.

'Oh MC, you have no idea how much hearing that means to me. I never knew up until now just how comforting it can be having someone beside me. I was so adamant that I'd have to carry this around me alone…I really thought this was how it had to be,' she says, smiling as she wipes her face.

I sit up, beckoning her to sit on my lap. She happily obliges, wrapping her arms around my neck as I wrap an arm around her back. I nuzzle into her shirt as she ruffles my hair.

'Well, if there's anything I've learned…it's that our own perspective on the world isn't always the only or right perspective. I'm just so glad you let me in and told me all about this, I truly am. Can only imagine how difficult it was. You're really much braver than you give yourself credit for, you know?' I playfully squeeze her, and she laughs. 'It is getting quite late, though. Do you want me to stay over, just for tonight?'

She immediately brightens up, but looks a little downcast.

'Are you sure? I'd love to have you around but…I don't want it to be a hassle for you or anything…'

'No no, it's fine. I want to, trust me. I'll just pop downstairs to get changed, then I'll be back up, okay?'

Given how much I used to go over to Sayori's in the past, we started leaving a spare set of pyjamas at eachothers houses whenever we stayed too late to go home.

As I turn to leave, she calls out.

'You know MC, I think that was the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. Maybe the Literature Club really brought out the inner poet in you.'

'What do you mean?'

For what feels like the first time, there's an inkling of hope in her eyes.

'When you called yourself my umbrella.'

 **END**

 _Author Note:_ _Thanks for taking the time out to read my story. Ever since DDLC came out I've always wanted to see what I could contribute to the community. Sayori's always been a favourite character of mine, and I felt like there's a lot of potential in terms of what someone could write for her. I didn't want to make the ending too happy - depression is never easy to deal with, and both of them aren't in exactly a cheerful situation. However I wanted some light at the end of the tunnel. I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

 _In terms of future stories, I'm going to fiddle around with some ideas for the other Dokis. I've written for Sayori a lot, and I'm a writer for 2 DDLC mods so I've made some mod scripts for Natsuki as well. My next story will most likely focus on Monika, and as I want to experiment more with themes in my writing, it'll be a much happier, more wholesome type of story. If you enjoyed the story, I'd much appreciate it if you could share it, let me know what you thought of it via review and give me a follow - very helpful and encouraging for a new writer!_

 _[If you want to read more of my works, aside from the stuff I put on this website, I'm currently writing for a mod called Doki Doki: Blue Skies, and I'm in charge of the Sayori route. If you're interested, just Google the name of the mod and it'll pop up, or browse r/DDLCMods for it. We have a Discord as well, which I'm also on, so I hope to see you there!)_


End file.
